Kids
Kids es una canción de Robbie Williams, en colaboración con Kylie Minogue, que aparce en Grand Theft Auto V, en la nueva generación de consolas. Se puede escuchar en la emisora Non Stop Pop FM. Letra Me no bubbletious Me smoke heavy tar Me be groovin' slowly where you are Notify your next of kin 'Cause you're never coming back I've been dropping beats since Back in Black And we'll paint by numbers 'Til something sticks Don't mind doing it for the kids (So come on) jump on board Take a ride (yeah) (You'll be doin' it all right) Jump on board feel the high 'Cause the kids are alright You've got a reputation Well I guess that can be explored You're dancing with the chairman of the board Take a ride on my twelve cylinder symphony But if you got other plans The purpose of a woman is to love her man And we'll paint by numbers 'Til something sticks Don't mind doing it for the kids (So come on) jump on board Take a ride (yeah) (Doin' it all right) Jump on board feel the high 'Cause the kids are alright I'm gonna give it all of my loving It's gonna take up all of my love I'm gonna give it all of my loving It's gonna take up all of my love I'm gonna give it all of my loving It's gonna take up all of my love I'm gonna give it all of my loving It's gonna take up all of my love Come down from the ceiling I didn't mean to get so high I couldn't do what I wanted to do When my lips were dry You can't just up and leave me I'm a singer in a band Well I like drummers baby You're not my bag Jump on board Take a ride, yeah (You'll be doin' it all right) Jump on board feel the high, yeah Jump on board Take a ride, yeah (You'll be doin' it all right) Jump on board feel the high, yeah I'm an honorary Sean Connery, born '74 There's only one of me Single-handedly raising the economy Ain't no chance of the record company dropping me Press be asking do I care for sodomy I don't know, yeah, probably I've been looking for serial monogamy Not some bird that looks like Billy Connolly But for now I'm down for ornithology Grab your binoculars, come follow me (so come on) jump on board Take a ride (yeah) (doin' it all right) Jump on board feel the high 'cause the kids are alright I'm gonna give it all of my loving It's gonna take up all of my love I'm gonna give it all of my loving It's gonna take up all of my love I'm gonna give it all of my loving It's gonna take up all of my love I'm gonna give it all of my loving It's gonna take up all of my love Come down from the ceiling I didn't mean to get so high I couldn't do what i wanted to do When my lips were dry You can't just up and leave me I'm a singer in a band Well i like drummers baby You're not my bag Jump on board Take a ride, yeah (you'll be doin' it all right) Jump on board feel the high, yeah Jump on board Take a ride, yeah (you'll be doin' it all right) Jump on board feel the high, yeah I'm an honorary sean connery, born '74 There's only one of me Single-handedly raising the economy Ain't no chance of the record company dropping me Press be asking do i care for sodomy I don't know, yeah, probably I've been looking for serial monogamy Not some bird that looks like billy connolly But for now i'm down for ornithology Grab your binoculars, come follow me Video center|400px Categoría:Canciones de Non Stop Pop FM